Pedazos de tiempo
by smile.in.love
Summary: Empezaron compartiendo clases, trabajos..., y se convirtió en una vida. Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked. Kid!lock & Mystrade!Teen!lock


**Pedazos de tiempo. Sólo tú**

_Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked._

_Pedazos de tiempo (Pieces of time)._

_Kid!lock & Mystrade!Teen!lock_

**o.o.o**

La memoria no es una amiga siempre fiel: confunde fechas, altera los recuerdos que se creen tener guardados y aflora otros que ya se daban por olvidados. A veces puede parecer cruel, otras nostálgica o complaciente. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, siempre acabamos recurriendo a ella.

Hasta que inventaron las cámaras de fotos y la vida fue un poco más fácil para algunos, aunque a otros les complicara el día.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Mycroft! —gritaba el pequeño de los Holmes abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, de golpe.

Dentro se encontraban dos chicos: el propio Mycroft Holmes y un "amigo" en su regazo mientras leían en la cama.

—¡Sherlock! —se asustó el mayor. —¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin llamar?

—Que no lo haga... —contestó arrastrando las palabras. Pero su tono cambió al ver al otro chico. —¡Hola, novio de Mycroft!

—Greg, me llamo Greg —protestó el chico. —No es tan difícil, más difícil es decir Mycroft.

—Sí, tú encima aliéntale —puso los ojos en blanco el mayor de los Holmes. —¿Qué quieres, Sherlock?

Sherlock estaba ya revisando la estantería, el escritorio y los cajones.

—¡Sherlock! —volvió a llamarle su hermano.

—Necesito fotos de la familia de pequeños —dijo al final al no encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Para qué?

—Para un trabajo de clase, Mycroft. Te estoy pidiendo una foto, no un pastel —Mycroft le lanzó una mirada siniestra. —¿Tienes o no? —pataleó.

—Pregúntale a mamá, ella tiene los álbumes.

—Ya lo he hecho. Ha ido a buscarlos a casa de los abuelos.

—Pues ya está. ¿Por qué quieres más? —bufó Mycroft. Lestrade le acarició el brazo para calmarlo.

—Tengo que tener varias fuentes. ¿Es que no entiendes nada? Menudo capitán de barco serías.

—Mycroft, dale las fotos, ¿qué te cuesta? —le instó Greg.

Al ver levantarse a su hermano de la cama, Sherlock dio la batalla por ganada.

Mycroft miró por toda la instancia, obviando los _Ahí ya he mirado yo_ y, finalmente, tras buscar por todos lados por un buen rato sin encontrar nada, no pudo más que volver a sentarse en la cama.

—No tengo, Sherlock. Confórmate con las que te traiga mamá.

Sherlock hizo un mohín. Su hermano estaba interfiriendo en su trabajo de campo. Una investigación con una única fuente llevaba a resultados inconclusos. Salvo que fuera un axioma, y sólo tenía un axioma y estaba en su habitación. Su indignación fue creciendo, cruzando los brazos y tornando a un color más rojizo hasta que, viendo que su hermano no haría nada al respecto salvo mirarle con ojos de _Yo soy más listo_, soltó el aire y bajó los brazos con otra idea en mente.

—Nigel, ¿quieres participar en el experimento?

—Es Greg —suspiró. —Da igual. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Pero no le digas que sí... —le recriminó Mycroft.

—Darme una foto. ¿Es que no escuchas? Dije que necesito fotos de toda la familia.

—¿De toda? —preguntó Mycroft.

—De la más cercana.

Lestrade se quedó pensando. _Qué familia más extraña_, era el pensamiento más recurrente, alternado con el lugar donde podría tener alguna foto de pequeño.

No acostumbraba a llevar fotos suyas encima, pero sí que tenía algo que podía valer.

—Tengo una foto de tu hermano en la cartera, ¿te vale?

Greg se levantó a por su abrigo, aun cuando Mycroft hizo lo imposible para que no lo hiciera, y sacó su cartera del bolsillo. Sin embargo, la cosa no quedó ahí.

Mycroft se abalanzó sobre su novio para arrebatarle la cartera: error, Greg sabía algo de defensa personal dado su interés por entrar en el cuerpo de policía y lo redujo.

¿Mycroft lo sabía? Sí.

¿Estaba pensando con la cabeza? No.

No obstante, Mycroft, en su obstinación, logró zafarse del agarre y cambiar las tornas, siendo él entonces el reductor.

Sherlock observaba aquella danza desde su tierna edad, pensando que los que decían llamarse adultos no tenían juegos muy diferentes a los suyos en la clase de educación física.

Lestrade pellizcó entonces el costado de Mycroft sobre su camisa, haciendo que se retorciera hasta perder el equilibrio y tocar el suelo.

—Tramposo —gruñó Mycroft recibiendo la mano de Greg para ayudarle a levantar.

—¡Mi foto! —gritó Sherlock perdiendo la paciencia. —Si quiero ver un apareamiento me voy al zoo.

Greg comenzó a reír y miró a Mycroft, esperando.

—¡Qué? —preguntó éste cuando se vio en el punto de mira de su novio y su hermano. ¿Qué? No —dijo muy convencido. —No, no, no... Vale —suspiró al fin, y sacó su cartera de la chaqueta del galán.

—Tardón —Sherlock le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

—Dile adiós a las fotos —espetó a Greg, que ya no reía tanto.

Cuando Sherlock llegó a su habitación, no sólo le esperaba la cartulina.

Un chico de su edad, rubio, un poco más bajo, estaba sobre ésta pegando unas fotos.

—Ya tengo mi parte, ¿tienes la tuya? —le sonrió el muchacho. Sherlock se tumbó a su lado.

—Tengo de Mycroft y de Greg, mis padres aún no han vuelto —se lamentó. —¿Quién hay al lado de Harry? —preguntó señalando la foto.

—Su novia. Se llama Clara, es muy simpática, siempre me da caramelos —Sherlock rodó los ojos. —¿Qué?

—Mis padres... ¡Vamos! —exclamó Sherlock, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Agarró a John de su jersey y tiró de él hasta el pasillo principal. No se había escuchado nada, en cambio, algo si debía haber pasado, pues la cerradura de la puerta principal giró y un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad entraron en la casa.

John se colocó el jersey dado de sí por el tirón de Sherlock cuando éste le soltó y miró hacia delante, nervioso. Sherlock, por el contrario, estaba ansioso.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Nos estabais esperando? —dijo la mujer. Un hombre de mayor edad venía tras ellos, acompañado del brazo de una dama tan elegante como él.

—¡Abuelo! —gritó Sherlock, olvidándose de todos los demás, salvo de volver a tirar del jersey de John.

Sherlock abrazó al hombre con fuerza por la cintura, dejando a John en una situación extraña junto a la cadera.

—¡Hola, mi pirata! —su abrazo fue correspondido mientras el resto miraba, sorprendidos de la gran afinidad que tenía el chico con él.

Sherlock no era el niño más sociable, ni el más halagador, pero nadie podía tener duda de su corazón, y eso lo sabía muy bien quien se esforzaba en conocerlo.

—¿Quién es este caballero tan apuesto? —John se puso muy rojo cuando el hombre le tomó por la barbilla para verle mejor. —¿Es tu novio? —preguntó mirando a Sherlock.

—¡Sí! John Hamish Watson —contestó el moreno entusiasmado. —John, éste es mi abuelo —dijo mirando a John— y el resto de mi familia.

John no sabía dónde meterse. Él daba por hecho que conocería a los padres de Sherlock ese día, y se había hecho a la idea de ello. Ya conocía a Mycroft y a Greg y lo veía como un paso más, necesario tal vez en esa relación que tenía con Sherlock.

Porque una cosa tenía clara: no estaba jugando con él.

Aun cuando su edad quedaba por debajo de los dieciocho por la mitad de la misma más tres, ellos dos eran un pack indivisible.

—John, ¿eh? —exclamó el abuelo. —Pareces un buen chico.

—Lo soy, señor.

—Pues por mí perfecto. Espero llegar a vuestra boda —sonrió el hombre. —¿Y tu hermano, Sherlock?

—En su cuarto con Greg —entonces se volvió hacia John. —El trabajo es para mañana, no podemos perder más tiempo —volvió a tirar de él por su malogrado jersey a través del pasillo hasta que su madre le paró por el brazo.

—Las fotos —le dijo sacando un sobre del bolso. Sherlock lo cogió y se encerró con John en su habitación tras un portazo.

—Este niño es un quebradero de cabeza —espetó el padre del moreno. Su abuelo salió en su defensa.

—Ya no os acordáis de lo difícil que es ser joven. ¿Dónde está mi nieto mayor y ese tal Graham?

Dentro de la habitación, los chicos pegaron cada foto en su lugar, como se dice, cada oveja con su pareja, guardando las sobrantes en un cajón. Sin embargo, al llegar a la última pareja por pegar, faltaba una.

—Sherlock, he perdido la foto —gimió John. —El moreno estaba más pendiente de su foto.

—¿Crees que tengo la nariz demasiado puntiaguda?

—¡Sherlock!

—¿Qué? Se te habrá caído. Busca mejor —dijo revisando el árbol genealógico. A sus ojos, era como ver pedazos de tiempo: una foto, un lugar, una expresión facial...

John miró bajo la cama, sin éxito, encontrando tubos de ensayo dispersos por todo el suelo.

—No hay foto —sentenció, saliendo de debajo. —¿Qué hacemos?

Sherlock, lejos del drama, sacó unos lápices de colores y sonrió.

—¿Sabes dibujar?

Y así fue como pasaron del problema a la solución. Sin embargo, la paz del trabajo en pareja duró poco.

¿Quién dibujaba? John.

¿Quién se quejaba de la falta de semejanza del dibujo con la realidad?

—¡Sherlock, tu nariz es una belleza del Nilo, acéptalo y cállate! —y Sherlock se calló. Histórico. —Sherlock, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Sherlock? —pasaba John la mano por la cara del moreno sin que éste reaccionara. —Bueno, yo me voy a cenar, nos vemos mañana.

Sherlock seguía sin reaccionar y John no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por otra visita familiar. Así que hizo lo primero que pensó al ver la ventana de la habitación: escapar por ella.

Besó casto al moreno en sus helados labios, tomó la foto de Sherlock de su lado y se deslizó por el árbol que había tras el cristal, como buen scout. Sí, sorprendentemente, había sido idea de Sherlock apuntarse. A eso y a ballet, había un dos por uno, quién sabe porqué.

Hasta ahora había salido siempre por la puerta, pero introducir a tanta familia en la ecuación era demasiado para un solo día.

Tocó el césped del jardín y se marchó a casa.

—John, ¿por qué no me das tu foto...?

Sherlock volvió en sí tras media hora. Buscó a John con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. En su lugar, una huella de calor permanecía en todo el rostro.

Agitó la cabeza y terminó con la mirada en su antiguo sombrero de pirata, en el suelo a un metro a la derecha. Asomando bajo él había lo que parecía una foto.

Sherlock la cogió y la miró con detenimiento: la foto de John. Pero, ¿y la suya?

No entendía ese afán de tener fotos de otros, pero la de John sí que se la quedaría. Y la guardó a buen recaudo.

Mientras tanto, en la calle camino a casa, John sonreía por su plan tan bien hecho. _No sólo Sherlock sabe hacerlos_, recitaba en su mente. Por el contrario, Mycroft y Greg no estaban tan contentos con la visita del abuelo, que les hacía preguntas demasiado... íntimas. Pero así era el abuelo Holmes.

—A ver, Graham...

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¿Qué tal están?**

**¿Ya vieron los capítulos?**

**Bueno, ésta es mi aportación al reto.**

**Espero que les guste y les recargue de buenos feelings.**

**¡Nos leemos! :D**


End file.
